cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Haledire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cladun x2: This is a Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PC Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Siohn (Talk) 02:35, September 1, 2012 Hello, Haledire. How do you convert the PSP edit data to the BMP file needed for the PC version? I assume you just use an actual PSP version of the game and just look back and forth between the PSP and PC, then just copy what you see pixel for pixel. Am I right? or is there a way to just convert without that slow tedious process? I ask because I want more of the monster hunter sets that are PSP only. Basically yes, I'm copying pixel for pixel. I made several files for Gimp 2.8 that helps with the process and found methods to make the copying process easier on me (having a grid that matches the enlarged 7 to 1 pixels of the sprites, different layers for each frame of animation so that I place them on the sheet properly, etc). I actually use the screenshot function from the game to transfer pictures of the in-game editor rather than constantly looking at the PSP itself. This way I can measure the distance properly with Gimp's tools and rip the exact color palette from the image. It tends to be a 6 hour process on some of the more detailed characters. Haledire (talk) 01:01, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your response! It seems you have streamlined the process as much as you can. I'm interested in taking some of the workload for you in converting to PC. I just need screenshots and I can take care of the rest and then upload here. However, the directions for uploading are a little confusing to me... When I do the next character I'll cut together a video to show the process I use and how to upload everything onto the site. If you'll be using Gimp 2.8 I can provide my base files to help streamline the process a little. I try to keep the screenshot files layered in a certain way so that I can go from layer to layer on each file in a logical order (not necessarily the sprite sheet order). Otherwise its going to be a lot of PNG files to download (for reference - the Hannibal character took 45 screenshots to put together, and that's not including the hands which I normally simply do from the PSP screen since they're so small). Haledire (talk) 16:11, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Great. I updated GIMP from 2.6 to 2.8. I have a little experience with the program so you can go ahead and provide me with those files =) Here's the base files: CladunX2 Base Files At the bottom of the layers I have references for how the frames are laid out and sample images (don't mind the shield one, I'd actually set a different color map to that one and don't happen to have the original lying around at the moment). I have divider layers added to help identify which section of the layers is what part of the image (they're blank... maybe I should've put a box on them or something). Be careful that the reference section is off when exporting the BMPs, as it can still pop up in-game. Dunno if the grid will be turned on right away or not for you. I set my settings for Gimp to turn them on by default, but it's set to 1 pixel on these. If you haven't worked with 2.8 much, remember that they split off Save "As" functionality for formats other than XCF into Export As (it takes a bit of getting used to). I'll work on getting that video set up tomorrow (well, might be a few since I only get 15 minutes and depending on if I try to record voice with it, might be a bit longer than that). Haledire (talk) 22:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Gonna take another day, had to spend half of the day trying to figure out how to fix this sound problem on my computer, just something I gotta deal with in post processing I guess though. Haledire (talk) 23:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, completely no-go on the audio. Can't seem to fix the noise problem. I just did a quick 15 minute demo for the first frame of the head of the Mafumofu Set. Hopefully you can get the idea of the workflow from it. I'll also record doing the entire character and chop together any parts that seem helpful for extra videos in case they seem useful. Video will be located here when it is finished uploading. Haledire (talk) 18:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately feeling sick, so I can't get much done atm. I at least got the Khezu set prepped to be worked on: Khezu Set References (Reference Screenshots, Base Head template with Palette prepped, Base Body Template with Palette and hands/feet done). Haledire (talk) 18:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) When I can find the time, I'll try to do the khezu head based on what I see in the vid you posted. If I have any questions, I'll post here. Thank you for your recent uploads! I use these in my game and I love them! Hello! I just googled 'ClaDun X2' and stumbled upon your video on converting characters. I was wondering if I can link it to the wikia in the Guidelines section so everyone can learn how to convert characters from PSP to PC, not just the JPN edits, but the others as well! Though I can't understand half of it, (sorry) I'm sure that this knowledge can serve the wikia useful. Siohn (talk) 05:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. I'd been trying to come up with a way to make it a little more understandable given my little audio problem. I might work on a more thorough tutorial later (as the one I put up was just pretty much in frustration of finding no good way to do my audio and little knowledge in the way of working with annotations on youtube). Just trying to finish up the last of the Monster Hunter conversions at the moment. Haledire (talk) 13:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll wait till the more finished version then. Any chance for you to convert other characters after the Monster Hunter ones? Siohn (talk) 14:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've really just been pushing through the JPN conversion list for PSP and throwing in requests above the push for a work queue whenever I can fit the time in. If you have anything you want me to push in on the queue I don't mind. Haledire (talk) 15:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahah, just asking because there's well over 150 character edits in the USA Character section and 20 more in the Unconventional edits section. Thanks for your efforts in contributing to the wikia, I mean it! Siohn (talk) 16:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC)